Snippets
by KP02
Summary: This fic has it all! Humor: He and Thor decided to go skinny dipping in the fountain outside, while Clint sang something in different language from the rooftop Romance: When he finally had her arms around him, he knew the answer. She loved him, no matter how long she yelled at him for this. Angst: Bruce, on the other hand, was a monster. And he always would be.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's how this works. You give me a song. I will write a short fic to go along with the song. Interactive? Nope! It's called collaboration! Anyways, if you have a song that you want an Avengers fic to, then just PM me!**

**This song was submitted by 'Hiding in the Shadows' and it is "Within Temptation" by Shot in the Dark. **

**Disclaimer: I do not the Avengers or any music in this fic.  
**

* * *

_I've been left out alone like a damn criminal_

_I've been praying for help 'cause I can't take it all_

_I'm not done, it's not over_

He had been in India for two weeks and already wanted to leave. It was crowded, more so than the places he'd been recently. He didn't like how he felt closed in and dirty. But there was sickness, and he felt obligated to stay for at least a token amount of time. Which was why he was now in a hot, smelly apartment fighting to keep calm as he fought to save lives. He was relieved when a small voice piped up, begging for him to see her papa. He was even more relieved to be led to the outskirts of town rather than farther into the slums. But not so relieved that he couldn't stop the girl from running out in front of a military truck. He wasn't stupid. Which is why when he saw her jump through a window he knew exactly what was going on. And he almost wasn't disappointed. He wanted an excuse to move on, anything would do. So he would listen to this redheaded woman, then leave. She couldn't hold him, no matter how many soldiers surrounded the place. And she knew it to; he could see that in her eyes. So he listened. And he found himself getting interested in this cube, in the fact that he was the only one Fury could call. So he went with her, still reasoning that he could escape, that it would be alright.

It wasn't until he was putting up to the final battle on the security guard's motorbike that he finally admitted it to himself. He was part of a team.

* * *

_Now I'm fighting this war since the day of the fall_

_And I'm desperately holding on to it all_

_But I'm lost, I'm so damn lost_  
_Oh, I wish it was over and I wish you were here_

_Still I'm hoping that somehow_

He was tired of fighting. He had been told the war was over, that they weren't fighting anymore, but now he was in another battle. He just wanted to go back. To go back to Peggy's smile and the Commandos. He'd even love to be a skinny weakling at this point, if it just meant he could go home. He was in the middle of the battle when he realized how easily he had slipped back into his former role as the captain. He was sure that Clint and Natasha were both more qualified than him, but they took orders without question, quietly doing their jobs. It wasn't until Tony fell out of the sky that he figured something out; he was part of a team again. The feeling in his chest was almost painful as he watched the red and gold blur fall. He knew that now if anyone tried to hurt them then he would kill them. He just hoped that they felt the same way.

* * *

_'Cause your soul is on fire, a shot in the dark_

_What did they aim for when they missed your heart?_

_I breathe underwater, it's all in my hands_

_What can I do? Don't let it fall apart, a shot in the dark_

_A shot in the dark_

He didn't know why he missed the first time he saw her. He hadn't done that since he was a kid learning how to shoot. Maybe that was why: she made him feel like a stupid kid. The second time he missed while shooting at her, Coulson decided that it was in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best interests to bring her in. Somehow, Clint couldn't bring himself to care when she was made his partner. In fact, he soon couldn't imagine life without her.

She didn't know why she liked him. He was the type of person that she usually avoided: funny, generally lighthearted, and unable to take a lot of things seriously. Somehow they clicked though. From day one, he was there to coax her out of her shell and get her to communicate with other people. He was there on the worst days, and even some nights, when the memories would attack her and she would wake up screaming. He was always there to help her through it, to dry her tears. So when Loki took him, she knew she had to get him back, no matter what the cost. Even if it meant knocking him into oblivion. That was alright, as long as she got her partner back.

* * *

_In the blink of an eye I can see through your eyes_

_As I'm lying awake I'm still hearing the cries_

_And it hurts, hurts me so bad_  
_And I'm wondering why I still fight in this life_

_'Cause I've lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife_

_And it's sad, it's so damn sad._

He didn't want to be here anymore than Loki. Although it seemed like the villain wanted to be here more than him anymore. He just wanted to go home and see Pepper there waiting for him. But before that, he had to save the world. Again. He didn't know why he bothered, it would just be in danger again tomorrow. Maybe he'd retire after this battle. One more and it would be over. As soon as Thor's little brother was dealt with he could go home and never leave his Tower. He kept thinking that, right up until he flew through the portal with the dial tone in his ear.

He woke up to pain. Pain and brightness and loudness. He briefly wondered if he was in heaven or hell before he opened his eyes to Cap's face. Definitely heaven then. Hawkeye came into view then and he figured he was still alive somehow, since the assassin would surely be down with him and the sinners. It didn't matter though. The running dialogue he kept up was just a mask for the pain, both external and internal. Pepper didn't answer. While he talked and ate, half of his mind was turning over that problem. Why didn't she answer? Did she still love him?

When he finally had her arms around him, he knew the answer. She loved him, no matter how long she yelled at him for this.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright lovely peoples of ffn! This little bit is inspired by StoriesAreMagic, who submitted the song **_**Just the Way I am**_** by Skye Sweetnam. I would recommend listening to it while reading this, because the beat just really adds to it. **

**Warning: contains a somewhat responsible Tony and a Steve that's in a little shock. Or something like that. Also, I'm fairly certain that I was more than a little delirious when I wrote this. So, yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. You can tell by the state of my bank account.**

* * *

_I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
BUT Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
And I like it  
That's just the way I am_

_-Skye Sweetnam_

* * *

Looking back, Tony really hadn't thought it through when he took the group to IKEA in order to pick out some furniture for the Tower. He really should have just had Pepper go and buy whatever she wanted. Then he wouldn't have Clint climbing to the top of the racks, Natasha trying to coax him down, Thor bellowing at some poor sales associate, Bruce hiding in a corner somewhere, and Steve treating this like a mission into enemy territory. Really, sometimes Tony felt like the only normal one in the bunch some days, and that was just sad.

"Tony, I found the kitchen stuff!" Steve's voice came through his Bluetooth. Tony sighed before replying.

"Great Steve. I'll be right there." He said, then started in that direction, hands stuffed in his pockets. Being the responsible one was strange. And he didn't like it at all.

* * *

Bruce really hated crowds. And IKEA crowds were the worst. Something about the crowds just made people insane. So he did what he usually did in stressful situation. He found a lonely corner and stayed there until the irritant went away. In this case, the corner was one of the display rooms that was set up. Luckily for him, he could also read Dutch and as such could read a book while waiting for everyone else to finish. He was perfectly happy with his current furniture, and didn't want to go shopping. Besides, the book was fairly interesting. He may be getting a few strange looks, but that was okay. He didn't mind being strange.

* * *

Thor could not believe how unjust these people were.

"Did you not ask before you tore apart people's homes?" He bellowed at the man cowering in front of him.

"This is not right! You have taken people's homes and are selling them!" He continued to rail at the man, ignoring his protests, mindless of how strange he looked. And of the trio of security guards approaching from behind.

* * *

Clint loved IKEA. It had giant display shelves once you got in the right area, and super high ceilings. Add cool, somewhat useless, gadgets into the mix and you just couldn't go wrong.

"Clint, would you please get down from there?" Natasha called, exasperated. She understood that the archer loved high places, but this was just ridiculous. He peeked down from his perch, wide grin in place.

"Why don't you come up here?" He waggled his eyebrows, "it's nice and high, so we wouldn't be…interrupted." A knife whizzing by his head was his only answer.

"Er, now it really doesn't feel like it would be safe for me to come down." He commented.

"Darn right it wouldn't." Natasha snarled, starting to scale the shelves. He gulped and moved away from the edge, scanning for a safe place as he ran away from the crazy woman.

"Hawkeye! Get back here and take your beating like a man!" She screamed after him.

"Like hell!" He called over his shoulder. Natasha Romanoff did not give light beatings, especially after an innuendo like that. He knew from experience.

* * *

Steve had to admit, this place was pretty amazing. He hadn't been too sure about it when Tony had first described it, and even Pepper's reassurances didn't quell his fears, but now he understood the wonders. Of course, that didn't stop him from treating it like what it was: a trip into enemy territory. Just the looks from other people proved that much, and Clint's screams in the distance confirmed it. He contemplated going to the assassin's assistance, then shook his head. Right now he had a mission. He had to get things for everyone's rooms since they weren't doing it themselves.

"Tony! I found the boxes with beds and stuff!" He called into his earpiece.

"Yeah, Steve. I'm right here." Tony said from behind him. Steve grinned, then scanned the area. Clint and Natasha were leaping across the shelves, the Black Widow throwing insults and death threats while Hawkeye laughed hysterically. Thor was being "restrained" by five security guards. If restrained meant waiting until Mjolnir answered his summons, if Thor's outstretched hand was any indication. As for Bruce, Steve was fairly certain that he had seen the scientist duck into an out of the way corner. Tony was standing in front of him, an annoyed look on his face. Steve cleared his throat.

"Y'know, it might be better to come back some other time. With less people." Even the Avengers had to admit defeat sometimes.

* * *

As soon as they got back to the Tower, Pepper knew what had happened. Or at least mostly. Clint's bruised appearance was a mystery, but Steve's woebegone expression combined with Tony's harried one told her enough of the story.

"How many phone calls am I going to get about damages?" She asked. Tony shrugged, dropping onto the couch beside her wearily.

"Well, there were a few walls taken out when Thor summoned his hammer, and I think Clint and Natasha toppled a shelf, but that's about it." He summed up. She nodded.

"I was honestly expecting more."

"It helped that Bruce didn't get involved." Tony pointed out.

"Oh yes, I was rather expecting the Hulk." Pepper said.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence." Bruce put in from his armchair. Pepper just shrugged.

"The people there are vicious."

"Indeed! They steal people's homes!" Thor bellowed from the kitchen. Tony sighed, leaning his head back.

"You get to take them out next time."

* * *

**I just realized how little Bruce was in here... How weird is that? Especially for me! Anyways, be on the look out for a new chapter and a new fic!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I figured I'd post one more before finals. Ah, finals. The things that we love and hate. That we look forward to and dread. Anyways, you aren't looking for a soliloquy on finals, you want some good stuff, right? Well, you probably came to the wrong place… This isn't my best work, and is really short. In fact, if I keep going for about fifty more words, this note will be longer. So, read and review**

**The song was submitted by StoriesAreMagic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

* * *

_This is home  
Now I'm finally where I belong  
Where I Belong  
Yeah, this is home  
I've been searching for a place of my own  
Now I've found it  
Maybe this is home  
This is home_

_This is Home-Switchfoot_

* * *

After the accident, Bruce didn't think he'd ever be able to have a true home. Wherever he went, he was ready to leave at a moment's notice. Living in the worst places, surrounded by people he couldn't trust, he couldn't really consider those places home. Even before that, not counting the years spent with Betty and as a professor, he hadn't ever had a place he could call home. A place he could feel safe in. When Tony grinned his million dollar smile and asked him to stick around for awhile, Bruce honestly didn't think he'd stay, or even feel safe. Hell, he didn't think the others would feel safe around him. And they didn't at first. Natasha and Clint especially. After about a month though, Bruce noticed that they stopped flinching when he walked into the room. And after another month, he stopped noticing that they weren't flinching. Six months after the battle, he didn't even think about leaving anymore. Somehow, he was home.

* * *

The last place Steve felt at home was on the battlefield, with the Commandos behind him. The apartment SHIELD gave him didn't feel like anything but an impersonal space. Really, the only reason he took Tony up on his offer was because even the half-demolished Tower had to be better than that apartment. And strangely enough, amid the arguments, lab explosions, and general confusion, it was home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finals are over! Sadly, my GPA was not what I needed it to be, so hopefully I can raise it next semester. If not, then I'm pretty much screwed. Anyways, this means I should be at least a little better about updating! A little… Maybe… But I have this one! **

**Requested by: StoriesAreMagic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. Or some of the things that you do recognize.**

* * *

_I can see there's so much to learn_

_It's all so close and yet so far_

_I see myself as people see me_

_Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there_

_I wanna know, can you show me_

_I wanna know about these_

_Strangers like me_

_Tell me more, please show me_

_Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

_**Strangers Like Me-Phil Collins**_

* * *

The Avengers didn't really fit in with normal people. In fact, there was very little that was normal about them. However, most of them could fit into normal society, with two notable exceptions. Steve and Thor rarely knew how to act in a normal social setting. Thor didn't really care, he just kept blundering on. Steve, on the other hand, gradually drew away from the rare occasions when the team went out. When he did join in, he generally stayed in the corner with his sketchpad and a drink. Of course, he had a friendly smile and kind word for anyone who was willing to speak to him. Unfortunately for him, he looked imposing, so people were hesitant to approach him. It didn't take long for the team to decide to start Operation: Teach Steve About Modern Times So That We Don't Have To Save Him From Awkward Situations. They all agreed that it needed a shorter name. Tony suggested Operation: Cobra and it somehow stuck.

Of course, they never really thought that Steve would be such a willing student. He really did want to learn about how things worked, he just didn't know how. Sure, some things were self-explanatory, like Google, but after that? He was lost in the world of articles, blogs, facebooks, and tweets. So it was nice to have Tony helping him, directing him into what wouldn't harm his computer or his mind. Bruce gave him books on history that he had missed, and Natasha and Clint tag teamed him with slang and wardrobe. Soon he was ready to go into the world by himself. So he decided on the mall. After all, he needed some new clothes (apparently people liked to put holes in their clothes now) and he figured that not much could go wrong there. Shopping malls were harmless, right? So he left early on the morning after Thanksgiving, before anyone else was up, and made his way to the mall.

"Oi, anyone seen Capsicle? I have a, uh, thing for him to test." Tony said, walking into the kitchen with a suspicious looking vial.

"I honestly don't want to know." Bruce said, peering over his newspaper, "and I don't know where Steve is. I think he said something about going shopping." Tony's face went whiter than a sheet.

"Sh-shopping?" He stammered. Bruce nodded slowly.

"Yeah, you okay?" He asked.

"Bruce, it's Black Friday!" Tony set the vial down on the table and ran for the door, Bruce not far behind him.

"Damn, I didn't even think about it!" Bruce said in the elevator. Tony shook his head.

"Poor Capsicle won't know what hit him…"

Steve officially hated malls. The people in them were angry and mean, and the store clerks were rude. Not only that, there wasn't anything on the shelves. It seemed like a useless place to go shopping. He finally sat down at the food court with a sketchbook. At least something could come of this worthless day. He didn't stop until he noticed two people standing over him. When he looked up, Bruce and Tony were standing there with disbelieving expressions. Looking closer, he noticed that Tony's hair was disheveled, not to mention a torn shirt sleeve, and Bruce's eyes were showing a hint of green.

"Uh, what's up?" He greeted. They looked at each other, then collapsed into the other chairs.

"Nothing Cap. Nothing at all." Tony all but groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm baaaack! Didja miss me? Anyways, just know that for some reason this took me a long time to write and I'm still not happy with it, but oh well. So, yeah, happy reading. Oh, and this is a request from Hiding in the Shadows.**

* * *

_Here's to you.  
Fill the glass.  
Cuz the last few days have kicked my ass.  
Oh Let's give 'em hell.  
Wish everybody well.  
Here's to us.  
Here's to us._

_-Halestorm_

* * *

Really, it could be said that the whole thing was Fury's fault. He was the one who decided that they needed to attend the fundraiser event, even after they'd been called out three times in as many days. They were all tired, and even Captain America's legendary good judgment was fading. Needless to say, the evening was not going well.

"Anyone else want to ditch this popsicle stand?" Tony muttered into the comm unit that the team hadn't bothered to take out.

"Already did." Clint replied promptly. Scanning the crowd, Tony had to admit that the two assassins had done well with disappearing from the party.

"Tony, that's a bad idea. We need to stay here." Steve's voice crackled through the comm. Tony leaned against the bar and scanned the room for the good Captain. He was all but hiding behind a potted plant, sketchpad in hand.

"Because you are totally building up public support behind that plant." He took a drink, "Actually, I'm sure the foliage appreciates you. I mean, c'mon. We've done our part, we've mingled and talked to people. At least, I have. Let's get out of here." He coaxed.

"I'm in." Bruce put in. It took only a few seconds to locate his favorite science buddy. Bruce was backed against the wall, two men that Tony recognized as leaders in the science world talking emphatically. It must have taken a lot just for Bruce to say that over the comms. Tony took another sip of his drink before setting it down.

"Sorry Cap, you're outvoted. Which means you get to round up Point Break. Meet us at the car." He slipped out, skillfully avoiding the press and people wanting to suck up to him. It didn't take long for the rest to join him, even Clint and Natasha. He had a sneaking suspicion that they had been on the roof.

"So where are we going?" Steve asked when they were all in the limo.

"A little bar I know of. It's just down the street." Tony answered, grinning like a madman. Which he kind of was.

This was proven two hours later, when he and Thor decided to go skinny dipping in the fountain outside, while Clint sang something in different language from the rooftop. Natasha had talked Steve into arm wrestling, and Bruce was still hiding in a corner. He didn't really like alcohol. Which meant that he was the one to herd everyone into the limo and upstairs into their rooms. Tony was the hardest, as he continued to want to go set up the karaoke machine and somehow make it into a drinking game. Bruce wasn't entirely sure how that would work, but the other man was adamant. Thankfully, Pepper arrived and took over with Stark, leaving Bruce to escape to his room. Thinking about it though, it wasn't that bad of a night. At least everyone had left them alone, and they hadn't had to defeat any evil villians.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: That horrible moment when it's Valentine's Day and you have nothing better to do than write angsty fanfic and watch Primeval… But I suppose that my loss is your gain. Or maybe not. Depends on how you look at it… Anyways, this song is Monster by Skillet and was requested by Hiding in the Shadow. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bruce Banner, the Avengers, or Skillet. If I did, I might have a Valentine… (Ok, I'm done griping now.)**

* * *

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake, and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

Bruce had dreams. Most people did. But most people's dreams were not about turning into a monster and killing those he cared for the most. And when most people woke, they could tell themselves it was just a dream and go back to sleep. Not Bruce Banner. No, he had to deal with the reality, day in and day out, _that he was a monster._ Nobody would trust him (Tony didn't count), nobody would ever be able to help him.

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

The worst part was that he had no one to blame. There was no one at fault but himself, no one he could be angry at. He could hear Ross, not just in his dreams now, recounting the list of people he'd hurt, the people he'd killed. Even Betty, who he loved more than anything else, wasn't safe. That was the reality: as long as he lived, no one close to him was safe.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

It was always there, simmering near the surface. A well of anger so deep that would never reach the bottom. He wished he could blame even that on the accident, but he couldn't. He'd been angry for as long as he could remember. Maybe that's why he had become this. He wondered sometimes, if his formula was right, if it was him that was the monster. Steve was good-hearted and kind and always had been. Bruce, on the other hand, was a monster. And he always would be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tobymac or the Avengers**

**This one's for StoriesAreMagic! The song is "Me Without You" by Tobymac.**

* * *

_Raindrops rollin' off my brim  
Streetlights got the pavement glistenin'  
Touchdown, I fall into Your arms  
Right where I belong  
Your everlasting arms_

The rain was running down her face, had plastered her hair against her hair. She bore a faint resemblance to a drowned rat. Clint swore she had never looked more beautiful. They were in Holland, had just completed a reconnaissance mission and had decided to go see the tulip fields that the Dutch were famous for. Of course, it had started raining, but that was nothing two master assassins couldn't handle. Clint couldn't be happier with that decision. The raindrops sparkled in the sunlight, giving an ethereal look to Natasha's face, now with a small smile. The tulips themselves greeted the rain with bright colors, enthusiastically drinking it in. Clint couldn't remember the last time he'd been somewhere so alive. They walked through the fields, wishing to stay forever.

* * *

_Flashback, step into the scene  
There's You and there's a very different me  
Touchdown, You had me at believe  
You had me at believe, You did  
_

Steve couldn't remember the last time he'd been somewhere so dead. Lifeless machines blinked and beeped in the bland room. An old woman lay unmoving in the bed. Steve sat in the chair next to the bed and gingerly put the flowers he'd brought on the bedside table.

"You can talk to her. She might hear you." A nurse said from the doorway. Steve nodded.

"Thank you, ma'am." He said. She smiled and moved away. He continued to stare at the woman on the bed, entranced by the rise and fall of her breathing, perfectly in sync with the beeping machines. He took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I'm a little late for that dance, aren't I?" He finally said, a sad smile on his face. At some point he'd grasped her hand. It felt fragile, nothing like before.

"I think about you every day, you know. According to Tony, I still have no idea how to talk to women. I think I'm okay with that." He said, the smile fading. "I'm sorry, Pegs. I've replayed that scene a thousand times, wondering what I could have done. It all happened so fast." He brought her hand to his lips.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

_I'd be packin' my bags when I need to stay  
I'd be chasin' every breeze that blows my way  
I'd be building my kingdom just to watch it fade away  
It's true  
_

He had left her. He had no choice, but he hoped she didn't forgive him. That she'd move on with someone else. But some small part of him cried out at the idea of her in someone else's arms. Bruce hated himself for it. Of all people, Betty deserved to be happy. He didn't want her to suffer any more than she already had. That was a lot of what kept him moving. If Ross caught him again, Betty would be hurt. So he kept going, moving wherever the wind blew him.

Until he met Stark. It didn't take long before the billionaire had an apartment in the Tower for him, and Bruce found himself unable to say no. So he stayed. And when he turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat in the doorway of his lab, she was the last one he expected to see. He still wasn't certain he wasn't dreaming when she ran into his arms. But really, he considered as he breathed in her vanilla shampoo, it wasn't such a bad dream.

* * *

_And where would I be  
Without You, without You...  
_

For six months, Jane waited. She went to the Bifrost site every day, only leaving when Darcy dragged her away to eat. She had said she was going to wait for him, and she would.

At the six month marker, Erik and Darcy sat her down and told her in no uncertain terms that she would go crazy if she continued this. So she tried to go back to her normal routine. But she still waited for him.

Then she tuned into the news and there he was: red cape and flowing blonde hair. She would have gone if aliens weren't attacking. By the time she got to New York, he was gone. She didn't give up hope. Instead, she took the job Tony Stark offered and kept waiting. Two weeks later, he was there. In her lab, blue eyes shining at her. She didn't hesitate to throw herself into his arms.

* * *

_You rescued me  
You are mine, I am Yours  
You rescued me  
And I am Yours forever  
You saved me, remade me  
_

She had saved him. Tony had no doubt about that. She was the reason he was still alive. He wasn't sure if he'd ever told her though. He'd told her he loved her, but never how much. He'd never told her that if she left, his very soul would go with her. That if she died he would never be able to live. That if she died because of him, he'd kill those responsible, including himself. There was never a good time to tell her.

Until he proposed. It was perfect, a candlelit dinner on the roof, a gorgeous ring, and he only stumbled a couple times on his speech. Then there a few tense, nerve-wracking moments when she didn't answer. She just stared at him with tear-filled eyes and he felt his heart plummet. Then she said that one little word.

"Yes." It was whispered, but he heard it. He scooped her into his arms and kissed her, silently promising the world.

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah… It's been awhile. I kinda got distracted… But I'm back! For at least one fic! This song really isn't supposed to be romantic, but I really wanted some good romance and it fit well enough for me. :) And the verses are kind of out of order, but I think it reads better like that. But that could just be my tired brain there. Tell me what you think!  
**


End file.
